legocityundercoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Special Assignment - Miner Altercation
Special Assignment - Miner Altercation is a Mission in LEGO City Undercover. It triggers during Chapter 3 - Go Directly to Jail and takes place in Bluebell Mine as Chase McCain searches for Clarence Fisher, who may have witnessed the theft of mining equipment which was used in Rex Fury's escape from Albatross Prison. Plot Summary The mission begins after Chase McCain enters Bluebell Mine. He asks a miner about Fisher. The miner points him in Fisher's direction, but soon after a couple of toughs trigger some explosives, blocking the way. The mine foreman is unhappy, and also orders McCain to get into some safety gear. After acquiring a miner's uniform, which unlocks the Miner Disguise, McCain proceeds to fix a jammed machine, which drops the pieces necessary to lay a track for a cart of dynamite. Repairing the tracks allows the cart to be pushed into place and clear the obstruction caused by the thugs. When the cart clears the opening two thugs, who look somewhat like Rex Fury, emerge, but McCain deals with them easily. He then proceeds into the next area of the mine. In the second area, McCain immediately faces three more thugs. After defeating them McCain blows up an outhouse and reassembles it into a diving board. Jumping off, McCain falls hundreds of feet until activating his police parachute and landing safely. McCain then smashes some boulders and proceeds deeper into the mine where he discovers a Cable Car Super Build, which requires 22,000 Bricks. After collecting the necessary bricks, McCain completes the cable car and rides it across a huge chasm. Partway across a thug sabotages the controls on the other end, and McCain is dumped onto a small island of land surrounded by toxic water. McCain makes his way to safety despite the thugs attempts to drop explosives down on him. At the top McCain defeats two more thugs and makes his way further up the mine, dodging red hot ore being dropped into a grinder. After defeating three more thugs at the top of the grinder's shaft, McCain blows up another outhouse and reassembles it into a catapult. Catapulting to an upper level, McCain makes his way to the roof of a board-ed up shed. Inside he finds a safe. Cracking the safe, he discovers a voice recorder. Playing the recording, McCain learns that Stinky has been taken. Leaving the min an in the hopes of catching up to him, McCain encounters Rex Fury. McCain slaps a pair of handcuffs on Fury, but Fury easily removes them. He then proceeds to beat McCain up, knock him unconscious, and escape. McCain comes to to find Duke Huckleberry and Natalia Kowalski looking over him. Huckleberry reveals that Natalia's father is missing. McCain declares that he'll find him, but Natalia insists that she'll find him, without McCain's help. She walks aways, stating she wishes she'd never testified against Fury. Huckleberry tell McCain if he's going after Fury, he needs to learn how to defend himself. He hands McCain a business card and tells him to see the person it belongs, saying he knows kung fu. This completes the Special Assignment and Chapter 3 - Go Directly to Jail. Category:Missions